Chewing Gum
by Jcansnh
Summary: Kisah cinta Soonyoung-Jihoon yang seperti Chewing Gum. Seperti apa? Ya pokoknya Chewing Gum. "Pantas kamu putus sama Soonyoung, Ji." / "Jihoon balikan sama aku, mau?" 17's ff. GS! 2-shoot. Chp2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Fokus, Lee Jihoon."

Jihoon nyaris memekik karena bisikan Wonwoo. Wonwoo memang perempuan, tapi suaranya beda tipis dengan anak laki-laki yang baru puber.

Wonwoo menggeret kursi hitam dan duduk disebelah Jihoon yang kembali memasang wajah bad moodnya. Jihoon yang biasa saja sudah galak, apalagi Jihoon yang badmood, galaknya tiga kali lipat.

"Ji." Panggil Wonwoo pelan.

Jihoon menatap Wonwoo. "Apa?"

"Futsal kelas 12-D mau main tuh bentar lagi."

Kening Jihoon berkerut, "ya terus kenapa Nu?"

"Ya semangatin Soonyoung lah."

Jihoon mendesah pelan mendengar nama ketua kelas 12-D itu. Sementara Wonwoo pura-pura memasang tampang polos sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan.

"Kalo masih sayang, kenapa putus sih Ji?"

"Kalo Mingyu dekat sama cewek lain, kamu masih mau gitu pacaran sama dia Nu?"

"Ya nggak sih Ji." Wonwoo menggaruk pipi kanannya, "tapi kan kamu sama Soonyoung udah lebih dari setahun pacarannya, nggak sayang gitu?"

Hansol tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu ruang osis. "Jihoon sunbae! Dipanggil ke tempat informasi sekarang."

"Kamu nggak kenal teknologi yang namanya ponsel ya, Sol?" gumam Jihoon sambil membereskan kertas absen. "Nu aku turun dulu ya, tutup pintu kalo mau pergi."

* * *

Hansol menyenggol lengan kanan Jihoon. "Senyum dong sunbae, semangatin pacarnya." Jihoon melotot. "Pacar kepalamu!"

Seungcheol datang menoyor kepala Jihoon, "Jihoon! Cewek nggak boleh ngumpat tau."

Jihoon makin cemberut lalu memukul lengan Seungcheol dengan papan scanner, "Sana ambilkan kursi buatku, dasar ketua osis nggak guna, tukang makan gaji buta. Aku itu sekretaris osis, bukan sekretaris bidang olahraga."

Seungcheol cuma mengaduh, lalu masuk ke ruang informasi dan membawa satu kursi.

"Pantas kamu putus sama Soonyoung, Ji."

"YA CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!"

Sebenarnya ini bukan bagian dari pekerjaan Jihoon, mana ada sekretaris osis menghitung skor untuk futsal yang merupakan acara bidang olahraga. Salahkan Sejeong yang ikut lomba menulis puisi, bertepatan dengan jadwalnya untuk menghitung skor futsal. Salahkan Hansol yang menyuruhnya untuk menggantikan tempat Sejeong dengan alasan bahwa Jihoon satu-satunya anggota osis yang tersisa untuk dipercaya. Oh salahkan Seungcheol juga! Dia yang menyarankan untuk memilih Jihoon sebagai tukang hitung skor futsal.

Sebenarnya Jihoon tidak benci-benci amat dengan futsal, tahun lalu gadis itu malah dengan senang hati berdiri di pinggir lapangan futsal untuk menyemangati Soonyoung. Saat Soonyoung mencetak gol, ia mendatangi Jihoon dan mengecup dahinya. Iya, di depan warga sekolah, bahkan pembina osisnya tertawa saat itu. Benar-benar pelecehan!

Jihoon mendongak saat satu botol minuman isotonik terulur ke arahnya. Matanya kecilnya bertatapan si pemberi, Junhui. J

unhui itu ketua bidang bahasa inggris dan seharusnya ia berada di laboratorium bahasa untuk menjadi panitia lomba debat bahasa inggris.

Junhui tersenyum sebelum duduk disebelah Jihoonㅡyang sebelumnya diisi Hansol, tapi ia ke kamar mandiㅡ

"Halo, Ji."

Jihoon mengambil botol isotonik dingin itu, lalu menempelkan pada pipinya. "Uh segarnyaaaaa~"

Junhui tertawa, lalu menarik papan scanner milik Jihoon. Mencari namanya sendiri disana, lalu membubuhi tanda tangan. "Tumben mau terjun lapangan Ji, dibayar berapa?"

Seungcheol datang lalu memakaikan topinya pada Jihoon. "Dibayar cinta sama aku dong." Jun menganggukkan kepalanya, "pantas kamu putus sama Soonyoung, Ji."

"YA!ㅡ" Seungcheol buru-buru menepuk bahu Jihoon. "Aku ke lapangan, nanti dulu marahnya. Bye Ji, doain kelasku menang."

* * *

"Beduaan aja, ketiganya setan loh." ujar Wonwoo.

"Iya kan kamu setannya, Nu."

"Judes banget. Pantas kamu putus sama Soonyoung."

Dan Wonwoo tertawa puas setelah Jihoon gagal mendaratkan pukulan pada lengannya. Junhui sebagai satu-satunya laki-laki langsung melerai dua gadis yang tingginya sangat bersenjangan itu.

"Jihoon fokus sama skor futsal aja, nanti kamu di demo loh."

Tepat setelah itu, peluit tanda istirahat untuk futsal berbunyi. Jihoon langsung berdiri menghampiri Seungcheol yang duduk di pinggir lapangan. Ia lalu menyeka keringat Sungcheol dengan tisu, dimana ada Jihoon pasti ada tisu. Jihoon memang orangnya bersih, makanya kemana-mana bawa tisu.

"Udah minum?" tanya Jihoon sambil mengipasi Seungcheol menggunakan papan scanner.

Seungcheol mengangguk, "Udah. Sana perhatiin Soonyoung, nanti dia ngamuk kalo kamu malah perhatian sama aku gini."

"Apaan sih."

Jihoon memang menggerutu tapi matanya langsung terarah pada lelaki yang berseragam sama dengan Seungcheol, ya itu Kwon Soonyoung yang balik melihat Jihoon. Jihoon menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara: 'Mau tisu?' dan dibalas anggukan dari sana. Jadi Jihoon maju dua langkah untuk membagi tisunya dengan Soonyoung yang keringatnya melebihi Seungcheol, Soonyoung memang gampang berkeringat.

"Terima kasih." ujar Soonyoung yang disahut 'CIE CIE' dari kawanan kelasnya. Tapi Jihoon tidak peduli, memang dia orangnya jarang peduli sih.

Jihoon berbalik menghadap Seungcheol, membetulkan letak topinya lalu bergumam pelan. "Aku balik ke tenda."

* * *

Ini hari terakhir lomba peringatan hari ulang tahun sekolah, jadi Jihoon datang lebih pagi dari biasanya. Osis sangat sibuk di hari puncak, apalagi dia merupakan anggota inti yang harus siap dimanapun dan kapanpun. Jihoon datang pagi juga karena dijemput Seungcheol dengan motor, sebagai bayaran mau menghitung skor futsal katanya. Ya walaupun kelas 12-D kemarin kalah, tapi ternyata Seungcheol tahu terima kasih juga.

"Kamu langsung ke atas aja Ji, anak-anak udah pada ngumpul disana."

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya saat Seungcheol kembali memasang helm. "Kamu kemana?"

"Mau cari makanan, kasihan anak-anak banyak yang belum sarapan." Seungcheol menstater motornya, "Aku jalan ya Ji."

"Hati-hati. Jangan ngebut ya Papi Cheol." Jihoon melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah motor Seungcheol tak lagi terlihat, Jihoon baru berbalik dan menuju ruang osis di lantai dua.

Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya tepat di kelas 12-D, ada Soonyoung yang mengenakan baju batik kelasnya.

Mantannya itu tersenyum kikuk, "Hai Ji."

Jihoon hanya tersenyum lalu melewati Soonyoung.

"Jihoon!"

Jihoon berbalik, poninya sedikit tertiup angin. Sementara itu, Soonyoung membuka ranselnya untuk mengeluarkan kotak bekal berwarna biru. Diulurkannya bersama dengan susu kotak rasa cokelat.

"Buat kamu." Jihoon masih bingung, "Hah?"

Soonyoung memaksakan tangan Jihoon untuk memegang pemberiannya, "Kamu jarang sarapan, hari ini bakal sampai malam."

Jihoon berusaha mengelak, "Tapiㅡ"

"SOONYOUNG CEPAT BANTUIN MINSOO AMBIL BARANG DI GERBANG!"

Soonyoung tersenyum. "Aku kerja dulu ya Ji, ketemu nanti ya."

Dan Soonyoung berlari menuruni tangga, meninggalkan Jihoon yang berkedip sambil memproses kejadian ini.

Jihoon membuka pintu ruangan dan mendapati teman-temannya sudah tampil rapi dengan seragam batik osis, sementara ia baru datang dengan celana training dan kaos olahraga berlapis jaket. Tapi Jihoon memang bukan orang yang peduli dengan sekitar, jadi dia duduk di tempatnya lalu membuka kotak biru pemberian Soonyoung. Ada roti isi daging yang masih cukup hangat disana, lengkap dengan beberapa potong kecil pisang dan anggur. Dulu Soonyoung memang sering membawakannya bekal, paksaan dari ibunya Soonyoung sebenarnya.

Duh jadi flashback.

Tbc

* * *

Saya kembali~

Banyak alasan saya untuk tidak melanjutkan Seberapa Pantas, jadi maaf.

Fanfict yang ini saya tulis sebelum Chuck publish dan sudah selesai.

Review juseyoo


	2. Chapter 2

Jihoon datang paling akhir ke tenda informasi, tangan kirinya memegang papan scanner dan kanannya mengetik sesuatu di layar ponsel. Matanya kemudian menangkap anggota inti osis sibuk mengatur meja di lapangan, dan Seungcheol tiba-tiba berteriak padanya.

"Jihoon sini dong, jangan makan gaji buta!"

Jihoon memutar kedua matanya malas, menitipkan papan scanner pada Sejeong dan berlari kecil menyusul Seungcheol. Menggunakan rok pendek dan wedges memang perpaduan yang buruk, menurut Jihoon.

Mereka semua berkumpul di tenda informasi lima belas menit kemudian. Seungcheol memberi arahan kepada anak buahnya tentang apa saja kegiatan hari ini.

"Pembukaan resmi sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Masih ada juga beberapa lomba hari ini, semua sudah tau kan bagian masing-masing?", anak buah Seungcheol mengangguk. "Jihoon, bacakan siapa yang hari ini kerja lapangan."

Jihoon mengangguk, lalu mulai membaca dengan suara yang besar. "Anggota inti tetap terjun ke lapangan hari ini untuk mengawasi lomba tumpeng. Bidang olahraga turun untuk final futsal. Bidang teknologi informasi turun untuk mengatur bagian sistem musik dan pengeras suara untuk hari ini. Sisanya diharap untuk membantu." Jihoon berhenti untuk menghela nafas. "Acara ini sudah kita rencanakan berbulan-bulan lalu, bahkan beberapa sampai meninggalkan kelas untuk rapat. Jadi, ayo kita buat hari ini sempurna. Semangat!"

"SEMANGATTTTT!"

.

.

.

Soonyoung tersenyum setelah beberapa kali membidik Jihoon melalui lensa kameranya. Gadis itu terlihat cantik dengan bunga-bunga imajiner di mata Soonyoung, wedges itu berhasil membuat tinggi badan si kecil setara dengan Wonwoo, Soonyoung juga baru menyadari bahwa rambut mantannya itu berwarna sedikit kemerahan.

Senyum Soonyoung perlahan luntur saat lelaki lain datang dan bercengkrama dengan Jihoon.

"Jihoon nggak bakal ilang kok."

Soonyoung sedikit kaget saat menyadari Somin berdiri disebelahnya. "Sejak kapan disitu? Bikin kaget aja."

"Sejak negara api menyerang. Habisnya, kamu dari tadi asik banget ngefoto Jihoon, jadi nggam sadar kalo ada bidadari disini menanti untuk difoto."

Dan Soonyoung langsung memasang pose muntah setelah mendengar ucapan bendahara kelasnya itu.

"Kwon Soonyoung sialan, cepat foto aku."

Somin langsung memasang pose terbaiknya dan membuat Soonyoung terkekeh.

"Pacarmu jadi datang? Ini penutupan loh."

Somin mengangguk, "Iya, dia bilang tadi sudah di jalan."

Setelah memotret dua kali, Soonyoung menyerahkan kameranya pada Somin.

"Enak ya punya pacar anak kuliahan."

"Ya sana cari juga. Kan kamu belum move on dari Jihoon, gimana mau cari anak kuliahan."

Soonyoung mencibir, "Bingung deh sama hyung, bagusnya kamu itu nggak ada sama sekali."

Somin tersenyum manis sambil menyerahkan kembali kamera kepada sang pemilik. "Bagusnya ada banyak kok, lagian kamu kan nggak bisa move on dari mantan. Dari pada ngurusin hubungan orang, mending sana balikan."

Somin mehrong sebelum kabur ke gerbang untuk menjemput pacarnya.

Tanpa Soonyoung sadari, Jihoon memperhatikannya dari tadi sambil meremat ujung papan scanner.

.

.

.

Seungcheol menepuk tangannya nyaring, mencari perhatian para anggotanya. "Osis hari ini cuma dikasih uang, bukan nasi. Lapor ke bendahara aja yang mau makan siang."

Dan sorakan bahagia memenuhi ruangan saat Boo Seungkwan dengan gaya diva-nya masuk sambil memamerkan beberapa uang dari dalam amplop.

"Ji, mau makan siang di luar atau nyoba stan kelas?" Seungcheol berusaha mengingat sesuatu, "Kemarin aku sama Jeonghan makan di stan kelasku, enak kok."

"Iya-iya, nasi bakarnya enak kok." Wonwoo ikut menyahuti Seungcheol.

Jihoon merengut, "Oh jadi lebih asik makan siang sama pacar dari pada bareng aku? Oke, fine! Fine!"

"Loh kan kamu bisa makan sama Soonyoung, eh kan udah mantan ya? Sorry sorry Ji."

Dan bibir Jihoon makin maju karena ejekkan dari Junhui yang entah muncul dari mana. "Mentang-mentang taken. Sialan."

"Jihoon sunbae! Dicari sama Soonyoung sunbae nih!"

Teriakan itu berhasil menyita atensi Jihoon sepenuhnya, kemudian mata kecilnya mendapati Soonyoung berdiri di depan pintu osis sambil menggoyangkan ponselnya. Jihoon membaca gerak bibir Soonyoung; 'Cek ponselmu.'

Detik selanjutnya Jihoon kelabakan mencari ponselnya di dalam tas, pasalnya sejak dimulainya acara puncak, ia menyimpan ponselnya di ruang osis. Jihoon langsung menggeser lockscreen dan mendapati pop up dari line.

'Soonyoung

Mau makan siang bareng? Aku yang traktir.'

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Soonyoung dan mengangguk. Kemudian membereskan isi tasnya dan pergi setelah mengatakan,

"Aku makan bareng Soonyoung."

Tepat setelah pintu di tutup, Seungcheol selaku tertua langsung heboh.

"Jihoon udah balikan?!"

.

.

.

"Cie yang habis makan bareng mantan~" goda Junhui saat Jihoon baru bergabung dengan genk sunbae osis, isinya Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Junhui, Jihoon, dan Sejeong. 5 sekawan osis sejak kelas 10.

"Nasinya rasa apa Ji? Ada pahit-pahitnya nggak?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Rasa yang pernah ada, Won." sahut Sejeong, lalu Sejeong dan Wonwoo melakukan high five.

Jihoon duduk disebelah Seungcheol dan bersandar pada lelaki yang sedang menikmati buah kupas. "Bacot ya."

"Sensi ya Ji? Balikan nggak nih?"

Jihoon mencubit lengan Seungcheol. "Berisik ih."

Seungcheol tertawa, lalu menyuapi Jihoon buah. "Balik ke tenda informasi yuk. Lima menit lagi mau dilanjut acaranya."

Dan mereka berlima langsung berjalan menuju tenda informasi.

.

.

.

Sudah menjadi tradisi ulang tahun sekolah bahwa setelah jam makan siang, murid tingkat akhir akan menguasai lapangan dan panggung. Mereka bersenang-senang dibawah terik matahari bersama, entah untuk menari ataupun bernyanyi bersama. Tidak ada lagi pembatas MIPA maupun IIS diantara mereka, semua larut dalam kebahagiaan singkat sebelum menempuh ujian naik ke perguruan tinggi. Termasuk Jihoon yang bertelanjang kaki, karena tidak mungkin ia berjingkrak dengan menggunakan wedges.

Tepat setelah lagu GOT7-Hard Carry selesai diputar, Sejeong dan Dongyoung naik panggung untuk menyanyi, lagu dari Jung Joonyoung dengan judul Me and You. Lagu mellow itu pas dengan suara Dongyoung yang khas dan tepat setelah Sejeong menyelesaikan partnya, Jihoon merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditarik. Setelah berbalik, ia mendapati Soonyoung berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah serius.

"Jihoon."

Jihoon merasa jantungnya berdegup tak normal saat menyadari Soonyoung terlalu dekat dengannya. "Soonyoung, bisa mundur?"

"Tidak."

Jawaban mutlak Soonyoung membuat Jihoon mendongak, dan matanya beradu dengan mata Soonyoung yang juga memandangnya. "Aku udah nggak bisa mundur lagi, Ji."

Soonyoung tak lagi menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jihoon, melainkan telapak tangannya. "Kamu egois, Ji."

"Ha? Egois? Apaan sih?"

"Iya kamu. Kamu bilang kita udah nggak punya hubungan apa-apa, tapi kenapa detak jantungku seakan kamu yang kontrol? Bahkan mataku juga selalu otomatis fokus buat kamu."

"Ha?"

Soonyoung memperjelas maksudnya. "Jihoon balikan sama aku, mau?"

Jihoon tersenyum sekarang. "Sense romantismu emang nggak pernah tumbuh dan berkembang ya?"

Soonyoung balas tersenyum. "Balikan, kan?"

"Siapa bilang?"

Soonyoung menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku, barusan."

.

.

.

"Jihoon jadi pulang bareng nggak nih? Kalo nggak, aku bareng Jeonghan."

Jihoon menggeleng, kemudian menunjuk Soonyoung yang mengklakson. "Bareng pacar kok. Hati-hati ya Papi Cheol."

"ANJIR KAPAN BALIKANNYA?" -Wonwoo.

"Ngegas si Soonyoung. Apa kabar diriku yang jomblo diantara kalian." -Sejeong.

"Asik besok makan besar." -Junhui.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

.

Selesai (Akhirnya!)

Sebenarnya aku ngga tau gimana cara menyelesaikan cerita ini, karena aku sama si mantan ngga balikan wkwk. Thanks to KARD, Jung Joonyoung, Jung Seunghwan, IOI(kurindu T.T) yg selalu masuk playlist uhuhu.

Eh tapi beneran jadi tradisi murid tingkat akhir pas hut sekolah, penguasa lapangan+panggung :v

Aku vakum untuk nulis tentang sebong(ssssss) karena feel akhir-akhir ini hilang, apalagi bibble belum dilanjut sampai sekarang. Kubutuh asupan Soonhoon pls! Jadi aku bercabang ke nct,sf9,astro(soon be),kard(soon be)

Terima kasih yang udah review, maaf ngga bisa balas karena aku cuma pake hp T.T

Ps: cobaan berat! Sebong ke indo(lagi) T.T

Pss: kutemukan 14(pertamanya 16 tapi Kim Sihyun dan Han Jongyeon out)T T bias di p101 s2, melebihi kapasitas hmm. Vote pertama-kedua tetap buat Samuel-Minhyun! Uhuhu degem sama oppa T.T

Psss : Pristin debut! Kyulkyung unni tetap cantik huhuhu.

Pssss: The Reason sama Dare and Kiss sedang otewe~


End file.
